Naruto's Firsts
by obeytherandomness
Summary: the title says it all. sasunaru. please read and review.
1. the first prank

The first time he ever played a prank on anyone was a couple days after the Uchiha massacre.

The news of the murder of the Uchiha family had spread like wildfire throughout Konoha. Everyone was talking about it and even Naruto had heard that it had happened, which was a rare occurrence since Naruto really didn't hear much news whether it be big or small. He had been living his quiet life in his apartment with occasional visits from the Hokage for quite some time and he liked it like that even though it did get a little lonely. He was 7 years old now and he had been living on his own for 2 years. He had just started school only a couple months ago and he already hated his teacher and practically all the students in his class. They all made fun of him. Well, all except Sasuke. Sasuke just didn't see him at all, but he didn't care because he often wanted to be invisible.

The day after Sasuke had been released from the hospital he had immediately returned to class so that he wouldn't get any bad grades even though the doctors said he should probably take it easy. The first thing he was greeted with when he walked into the room was the teacher giving a pitying look and saying how sorry he was that Sasuke had to endure such a painful experience as the death of his family. To everyone else Sasuke remained emotionless, but Naruto could see the pained look in Sasuke's onyx eyes. Naruto could see that Sasuke just wanted to be invisible so that people would stop talking about him.

The teacher finally let Sasuke sit down when one of the student's pointed out that there was a fight going on outside. After telling Sasuke, in a very kind way, to sit down at his seat in the middle of the front row, the teacher ran outside to try to break up the fight. Naruto took this time to walk to the front of the room pull a tack off of the teacher's desk and place it in the middle of the teacher's chair. When he turned around all of the students had wide eyes except for Sasuke. Sasuke was just staring at him and so he just smiled back until Sasuke's stare turned into a glare and he walked back to his own seat at the back corner of the room where the light was out and it was hard to write anything without having to get really close to whatever was being written.

A few minutes later the teacher came in and Naruto was glad that none of the student's said anything as he gave Sasuke one last pitying look and then slumped into his chair only to hop back up with a pained howl. "Who did this?" he screamed as he pulled the tack out of his butt.

"It was Naruto!" accused the pink haired girl, that Naruto recognized as Sakura, who sat behind Sasuke.

The teacher's eyes darkened a shade in his anger and he threw the tack straight at Naruto's face. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have allowed a monster like you into my class! I knew you'd turn out to be bad! I told the Hokage that you shouldn't be in my class. No, you shouldn't be in this school! NO! You shouldn't be alive!"

Naruto, who had yet to learn any of the ninja training, could only put his hands up to protect his face from the flying projectile, and it easily pierced through his wrist as he winced in pain. He took the tack out of his wrist allowing only a speck of blood to leak out as he listened to his teacher pour out his rage on him and curse him and tell him he should die. He was no longer able to remain invisible, but he didn't care because Sasuke was and it looked like Sasuke was relieved because of it.

When the teacher's rage had calmed down he smirked at Naruto with an evil glint in his eye and said, "Naruto, I would like to see you after class for detention." Naruto just nodded his head as the teacher went back to teaching his class in a calm manner that was nothing like when he was angry.

When Naruto showed up for detention that day he felt his teacher's fist ram straight into his stomach rendering him unable to move. That day was also the first day a villager had ever beaten him up.

* * *

><p>Yay a new story. don't worry i'm not giving up on my other one i'm just taking a break. this is the first of four chapters. i hope you like it. please read and review.<p> 


	2. the first fight

The first time he had a fight with Sasuke was when all the girls in his class started to get crushes on Sasuke.

They had turned ten when the girls started thinking about boys and getting crushes on them. Well, on Sasuke. The whole female population was completely and utterly in love with him. Naruto had even overheard several of them saying that they would somehow get married to him when they grew older. Sasuke, on the other hand had no interest in any of them. Whenever a girl so much as looked at him he would either glare or walk away. If he glared the girls would be happy that he looked at them and they would say that he must like them, but if he walked away they would giggle and whisper about how the only reason he wouldn't stay is because he had to train in order to get stronger because he was just that awesome.

He didn't recognize the first girl that he saw confess to Sasuke. She had bobbed brown hair and dull green eyes, and was wearing the smallest thing that a girl her age could wear without getting into trouble, a bright pink spaghetti strap dress that had frills at the bottom and ended at her knee. Naruto even thought that he might have seen a little bit of lip gloss on her lips. She had blocked Sasuke's path to his training grounds and then very quietly, and with stuttering words, she had confessed her undying love for him.

Sasuke's eyes darkened with anger and frustration at her fake love spawned by her pity and respect for Sasuke as well as everyone else's looks towards him. Because, after all, kids like to follow the adult's lead and they had mistaken the adult's motherly affection for love. Again Naruto could see that Sasuke only wanted to be left alone. To be invisible.

Naruto wanted to make Sasuke happy so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He took the attention and put it onto himself by yelling, "Sasuke!" and jumping out from behind the tree he had hidden behind when he had seen them. Sasuke looked surprised at first, but after seeing Naruto had taken out a weapon he took out his own and put himself into a defensive position. "I can't believe you're stealing all the attention again," he growled as he launched himself forward and tried to attack Sasuke. Tried being the key word. Sasuke had very simply flipped him over onto his back and punched him in the gut.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" squealed the girl as Sasuke turned away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me," growled Naruto as he stood up holding his stomach which was already beginning to heal, "I'm not done with you yet!" He lunged forward again and was again thrown onto his back, but this time Sasuke sat on his stomach and held his kunai to his neck. He knew then that he was defeated, but he didn't mind because Sasuke's eyes had also brightened with the challenge.

"You'll never beat me Dobe." That was also the first time that Sasuke had called him a Dobe.

* * *

><p>Yay for the next chapter! this is 2 of 4.<p> 


	3. the first love

The first time he realized that he was in love with Sasuke was when Sasuke almost died during their first real mission.

Naruto sat in his room right next to the room that Sasuke was recovering in. He hadn't left since they got back from the fight with Haku. Every time they wanted him to eat they had to bring him food. He didn't want to leave because this was the only place in the house that he could listen and make sure that Sasuke was still okay. He knew that Kakashi and Sakura were in Sasuke's room practically 24/7 but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure. Kakashi came to check up on him as well sometimes, but Sakura pretty much left him alone. This was the one reason that he was glad that Sasuke was out cold was because he didn't have to take the attention away from Sasuke. He really wanted to be left alone at that moment.

He had a lot to think about. The moment that Sasuke fell unconscious his heart hit his throuat and he almost couldn't breathe. He wanted more than anything to kill the man that hurt his love, and at that moment he realized Sasuke was the man that he loved. I guess it made sense to him. He had practically been obsessed with Sasuke ever sense he first met him. Though obsessed might not be the right word for it.

There was a moan from the room next to his and he immediately recognized it as Sasuke's voice. By the lack of reaction he could tell that this was one of the rare moments that Sasuke was alone in his room. He quietly moved to go into the room next to his to find Sasuke's eyes open. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" growled Sasuke before he winced from the pain in his throat.

"You died in front of my eyes," answered Naruto shrugging.

The only answer Sasuke gave was to glare as he stared back. "Well now that you've figured out that I'm alive will you leave me alone?"

"Haku died," Naruto muttered.

"Who cares?" Sasuke growled.

"I do." He looked closely at his hand as he remembered what he did to the poor man who only tried to protect the man that saved his life.

_"You shouldn't care about weaklings like that,"_ came a voice in his head, _"They were trying to kill the man you love. They deserved to die. You should have been the one to kill them. Don't you want to protect the man you love, or maybe you're too weak to do such a thing. You have to be stronger to protect him. I can help you. I can give you power. I can give you the strength to win. The strength to protect him. The strength to protect the man you love."_

"Leave me alone!" That was also the first time he ever talked to the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>this is 34


	4. the first time he couldn't live

The first time he realized that he couldn't live without Sasuke was just after Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

Naruto lay on his bed quietly. He didn't want to go outside, he didn't want to eat, and, most of all, he didn't want to move. Sakura had told him he was just feeling sorry for himself, but that was only the pot calling the kettle black. He had sat in his room, on his bed for a couple of days now. He refused to rest in the hospital as Lady Tsunade had suggested. She said his condition was something akin to post-traumatic stress having gone through a lot of it herself. He didn't want to be in the hospital because he didn't want the nurses and doctors to bother him while he lay in his bed. Iruka had done some of that in the beginning, but Kakashi had finally stopped his mother hen tendencies, thankfully, by saying that Naruto was just mourning the loss of a good friend.

His reason for lying in his bed, eating nothing, and not moving was because he was punishing himself. Not because he felt bad about losing Sasuke. Not because he had some sort of post-traumatic stress from the fight. Not because he was mourning the loss of a friend, or even the man that he loved. He was punishing himself because he had let those people come with him to try and get Sasuke back when he should have gone alone and died alone. He was punishing himself for leaving those people alone to fight off such strong enemies by themselves. He was punishing himself because they almost died because he was too selfish and wanted to see Sasuke one last time before he had left. He was punishing himself because he was not dead.

They didn't know what his true intentions were. They didn't know the reason he did not want to be bothered. They didn't know the reason he had starved himself of food for several days. He was just waiting for those people who almost died for Sasuke, because they would've never given their life for him, were healed enough that they were not in any danger of dying. He had been waiting for Neji to wake up until just a few moments ago. He had received a visit from Hinata who was so excited that she just had to tell him this instant. He listened to her as she talked about how Neji was responding well to treatment and had just woken up a couple of hours before. Than when she left Naruto turned his head, looked straight at her, and smiled cheerfully. He did not speak because at the moment he had nothing to say, but at that moment she seemed to brighten up even further and she rushed out of the door almost immediately. That had been almost six hours ago.

Naruto had waited to see if anyone else would disturb his isolation to tell him of the good news until it was midnight and he was sure that no one else would come to visit until it was too late. He stood from his bed and the first thing that caught his eye was the only picture that he had ever had in his room. It was the picture of team seven which had both him and Sasuke in it. He smiled and picked up the framing only to find that he could not hold onto it from lack of strength and he dropped it onto the ground. The glass shattered and the picture ripped to show a more true representation of himself. The glass covered Sasuke's form easily making him the spotlight of attention while Naruto, who's fake smile had been ripped off was encompassed by many shards making him look broken. Naruto's smile turned into a laugh as he looked at the picture. After all, that had been how their life truly was.

He made his way into the kitchen, not bothering to clean up the mess his picture made, and dug through the drawers for his sharpest knife. He would have used his kunai but they had Sasuke's blood on them and he didn't want to soil anything that was part of Sasuke. He ran his finger across the blade as it bit into his skin and frowned as he watched his wound heal. Even this blade, which he had almost never used but liked to keep sharpened anyway, was too dull to do the job that he wanted. He dug through his drawers again to find the sharpener and then walked back to his bed wincing as one of the glass shards struck his foot allowing a little bit of blood to leak out and drip onto his picture where his own heart was.

He sat on his bed and thought about what he was going to do as he sharpened the knife slowly. He was not having second thoughts. After all, he couldn't live without Sasuke. His whole life had been centered around Sasuke. He had a 'crush' on Sakura because she was the only one who Sasuke really couldn't avoid so he had to spend more time trying to get her away from him. He had a rivalry with Sasuke because he was trying to get Sasuke's mind off of all the attention from other people. He trained with Jiraiya because he didn't want Kakashi-sensei to think that he was too weak and not train Sasuke because of it. Heck, even his ramen obsession was because he had to eat quickly if he was to be able to find Sasuke before any of the fangirls did. But now his life meant nothing. Sasuke was gone. Sasuke didn't need him anymore. He was useless. He was nothing more than a burden and because of that he decided that he would end it all.

_"There's no need for such a rash decision,"_ said the voice in his head that, he had come to learn, was Kyuubi trying to coax him to let the demon out, _"Don't you want to try and get Sasuke back? Don't you want to save him? Orochimaru's going to take his body if you don't do anything about it. There's no need to feel weak. I can lend you my power and then we can both defeat Orochimaru together. Don't you want that? Don't you want to save the man you love? You know you can't do it alone, but I can help you if you just release me. I can save your lover."_

Naruto laughed as he ran the blade over his finger once more and it made a deep gash. "I'm not stupid Kyuubi," he said aloud, "I know Sasuke doesn't need me. He can save himself. I'll just get in the way, and you wouldn't help anyway. You would just attack the village and destroy it. Unfortunately, even though he's gone now, this is still Sasuke's hometown and I won't let you take that from him."

_"Stupid child," _growled Kyuubi, _"You live for this man yet he hates you. You can live for any other person because they all hate you as well, or you could live for me and I can make all your dreams come true."_

Naruto laughed again choosing not to answer the demon as he plunged the knife deep into his gut. He heard Kyuubi screaming in pain, but he could not feel anything. He was numb from the excitement that his punishment was finally over and that he could finally end his life with no one to bother him except for the creature who was going to die with him. Perhaps he was doing a service for the village, but he really didn't care about that. All's he cared about was not being a useless burden who was only a shell of a life that once was because his life was taken from him when Sasuke left.

_"Stop it stupid child," _screamed the demon as Naruto twisted the knife in his stomach and he was almost impressed at its ability to do that much, _"You're doing this all for some useless emotion. You humans are idiots. I will never understand your stupid emotions. I will definitely never understand love."_

"And you probably never will," gasped Naruto as he pulled the knife out only to plunge it back into his stomach and twist it again, "At least not while you're trying to learn it from me because I don't even think I understand."

Kyuubi was quiet and Naruto realized that it was trying to heal him so he immediately yanked out the sword and plunged it back in only to repeat it again and again until he fell unconscious. That was also the first and last time he ever tried to kill himself.

* * *

><p>the end...except it's not the end, because i'm either awesome or stupid and i have thought of a sequel and it's so originally called Sasuke's firsts when i get it up. of course you don't have to read it if you don't want to since both of them can stand alone if they like<p> 


End file.
